


Fight Club

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Sanzo is like Fight Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's Saiyuki drabble community 100_roadtrips challenge #254, Things We Agreed Not to Talk About. Not beta-reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

Loving Sanzo is like Fight Club: You can’t talk about it.

If you do, Sanzo will shut you out.

Goku has made that mistake. He thought the rule only meant he couldn’t talk to anyone else. But it also means he can’t talk to Sanzo about it either.

So he can’t tell Sanzo he loves him or that he wants to sleep with him tonight. He can only communicate with grunts and looks, hands and lips and teeth. With skin slapping against skin, balls against balls, and dicks pulsing and coming hard.

But it’s what they have, and it works.


End file.
